scarletstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Citra Velvet
Equipment * Cat Form ** Mutant power allows Citra to transform into a tiger cat ** Has all abilities of a tiger cat while maintaining human mind ** Can change between forms at will ** Can speak while in Cat form * Body Suit ** Morphs with Citra when she transforms ** Provides personal energy shield ** Has beacon and communicator attached to it ** Has properties of flesh, impossible to detect * Finger Cannon ** Powerful single shot beam cannon, replaces right index finger ** Surgically implanted at age 10 as part of ritual to be member of Brotherhood Worthless Children History At a young age Citra learned of her dormant Mutant ability that allows her to transfer in a cat. Citra used her new found ability to infiltrate target's location without raising alarm. Incognito Citra can also collect information about the target making her a unique asset to the brotherhood. Even with her new ability and superior skills Citra was unable to gain notoriety within the Brotherhood with the likes of Drake X, Silver and Red gaining all the fame. After the great decline of the Brotherhood Citra was finally able to be noticed the Elder Council, especially. Citra admired Silver to point of obsession fully believing that he was the future of the Brotherhood. Silver recruited Citra as one of the first members for his new faction. Citra's success as Silver's spy gained her his admiration, being able to court him a few times. Citra believe that she will be Silver's queen even though she does not realize Silver simply uses her. Silver ordered Citra to infiltrate Paradiso, collect information about The Eternal Master and his Golden Army, and to kill Drake. Citra spent over a year in Paradiso learning secrets of the Golden Army but was never to get close to Drake. Whenever Silver visited Paradiso Citra would relay her information to him and tell him what she has learned. When Red was captured by the Golden Army Citra took this opportunity to kill him while he was here, she thought killing Red would make Silver love her. Red was thrown into the Pit leaving Citra to try court the affection of Vox and Glitch. Was able to get Vox to become found of her immediately and was about to fool her into thinking that Citra liked her. After the Scarlet Stars where freed Citra learned of Red and Drake's Alliance to kill Silver. Decided that she would use her relationship with Vox to sneak into Red's ship and kill him, Citra believed Red to be the more valuable target over Drake for Red did to Silver and the Brotherhood. Citra was able to convince Vox to smuggle her onto the Atlas II where she began to play the role of the ship pet. Citra soon realized all the valuable information that she could learn from Red so she stays aboard for longer until so no longer has a use for The Scarlet Stars.Category:Characters (Dark Space) Category:Brotherhood of Worthless Children Category:Human Category:Mutant Category:Following of Xathanael Category:Scarlet Stars